Chapter 1/Story
Synopsis Kohaku calls out to Seimei, but he is distracted. Kohaku wonders why Seimei is spacing out, is it because of his amnesia again? Seimei explains that he was thinking about the amnesiac he recently started taking care of, Kagura. Kohaku thinks that she must not be ordinary person and that noone knows what she's thinking. Kagura appears in search of Seimei: a guest has appeared. It is Inugami, here to take revenge on Seimei. They fight before the onmyoji has a chance to make sense of what is going on. Seimei wins. The Whole Story （事情原委） Kohaku inquires after Seimei's condition. Seimei admits that Inugami is quite strong, as his strength was enhanced after becoming influence by an air of resentment. Inugami, to everyone's surprise, rises again to attack Seimei, but is stopped by Kagura. Kohaku is amazed by Kagura's display of sorcery, but Seimei stops her before she kills Inugami. Kagura then collapses, but she assures Seimei that she will soon recover. Kohaku comments on her extreme healing speed, but even Kagura is not sure why. Inugami eventually awakens, and Kagura suggests for him to clarify the situation. Inugami stoically tells them to just kill him, and expresses his regret that he cannot take revenge for "Suzume." Seimei repeats that he is unaware of the situation. Inugami scoffs at this, but recounts his story, accusing Kohaku of eating "Suzume," and Seimei of ordering him to do it. They discuss this, and Kagura has a plan to absolve Kohaku of suspicion, wanting to visit Suzume's site of death. Inugami is still convinced that Seimei is guilty, but Seimei swears as an onmyoji to Shinra Bansho to the contrary. Inugami leads the way as Kagura reveals her plan to "talk" to the deceased. Forest Investigation （森林调查） All arrive at the location of Suzume's death. Seimei plans to search for clues, but Kagura warns him of potential monsters lurking about just as one appears to attack. After the fight, Kagura suggests to search for remnants of Suzume, so Seimei uses his spirit sight and sees a sleeping bakeneko, it is Kyumeineko. Inugami and Kyumeineko trade insults. As they ignore her, the group notices "Suzume's'" feather on the ground, and Kagura begins a ritual to summon him. Meanwhile, Seimei stops using his spirit sight and wonders about the relationship between Suzume and Inugami. Inugami explains that he was once a violent dog, but Suzume taught him about trust. To repay him, Inugami began cultivating and performing good deeds to achieve transcendence. Kagura finishes reibai and Suzume is summoned. They ask him who killed him, but Suzume recounts that it was someone that looks like Kohaku... but meowed. Kyumeineko confesses to eating Suzume, and plans to eat everyone to destroy the evidence. A fight ensues. Drawing to a Close （告一段落） Kyumeineko is defeated. Inugami and Suzume trade words and prepare to part. Seimei has a solution by turning Suzume into Inugami's guardian spirit. Inugami is overcome by joy. Kohaku is also absolved of guilt. To thank Seimei, Inugami offers to be Seimei's shikigami. On the way back, Inugami mentions that he believe Kohaku had eaten Suzume since someone told him. Later, Kyumeineko revives, declaring that for a cat with nine lives, losing one is no issue, but she will get her revenge on Seimei, as she is watched from the shadows. The unknown figure comments on her uselessness and proceeds to the next step of the plan...